Whiplash
General Bio Alias: Mark Scarlotti Designation: Conditioned Powers: Blacklash was an expert at using the whip as an offensive weapon. He was also skilled with the nunchaku, and had a fair knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #97 Whiplash served the Maggia well establishing his reputation early on by battling Iron Man to a stalemate. Eventually, Scarlotti was assigned to go undercover for the Maggia, and under the guise of Mark Scott, he infiltrated Stark International's Cincinnati plant and became its head of research. There, he again encountered Iron Man and escaped the battle unscratched. Quitting the undercover assignment without his superiors' permission, Whiplash joined forces with the Melter and the Man-Bull, as the Death Squad, to vie for the Golden Globe of Power offered by the mysterious extra-dimensional being known as the Black Lama. It was then that Whiplash was decisively defeated by Iron Man for the first time, he was taken to jail, and his identity revealed to the authorities. The Maggia paid his bail and took him on once again as a contract agent. On assignment, Whiplash encountered the Wraith, whose mental powers drove him to the brink of insanity. Upon recovery, he was sent to Ryker's Island Prison to serve time for his various crimes. He was freed by criminal financier Justin Hammer, who was gathering a small army of costumed criminals for whom he would finance their operations in exchange for a share of their profits. Hammer provided Scarlotti with the funds and facilities to totally revamp and update his arsenal. Scarlotti renamed himself Blacklash, and went back to the Maggia as a freelance mercenary to look for an assignment. The Maggia contracted Blacklash for a job, but despite his new arsenal was soundly defeated by Iron Man before he could complete it. When hired by a rival businessman of Tony Stark, Scarlotti began using the name Whiplash shortly before he has killed by Iron Man's Sentient armor. Movie Alias: Ivan Vanko Powers: Strong capability with hand to hand combat, deceptively intelligent, and suit contains two electrified bullwhips Played by: Mickey Rourke Appearances: Iron Man 2 Born to a Russian physicist who helped Tony Stark's father design the Arc Reactor, the scientist was deported when it was clear he was working for money rather than for the benefit of humanity. Ivan's father fell into alcoholism and proceeded to abuse the young boy for many years. Sometime between then adulthood Ivan became strongly knowledgeable in the field of physics and mechanical sciences and adopted his father's hatred for the Stark family. This led Ivan to construct an Arc Reactor and a suit after his fathers death, to publicly kill Tony Stark during the Monaco Grand Prix. Ivan failed, and was taken into police custody, only to have Justin Hammer break him out of prison and fake his death so he could rework and improve on Hammer's faulty battle armor designs. Vanko patiently worked under Hammer, only to set up his own software for the military drones he built for Hammer, which he hijacked during a tech demonstration for Hammer Industries in an attempt to kill Tony Stark. Eventually he took to the field himself in a new powerful power armor suit, equipped with his signature whips and took on both Stark and Rhodes, suit to suit. Defeated again, Vanko triggered a self-destruct sequence in his suit, blowing it up and presumably killing him inside. Superhero Squad Whiplash currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line one time: *In his movie incarnation in the Final Battle 3-Pack Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel characters